Zikki all over again
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: "Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for her?"... "Not one bit"... "I'm glad a kiss means so little to you"... "Rikki wait!"... Rikki/Zane one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**r and r pls**

"She likes you, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way?" I said standing in front of Zane. I was angry, beyond that, I was hurt and upset that he would do such a thing.  
He leant forwards looking deep into my eyes and his innocent face didn't make me give him any sympathy.  
"Not one bit" he said keeping his eyes fixed, I turned away from him in disgust.  
"Glad to know a kiss means so little to you. I can't believe I ever fell for you" I say walking out. I didn't want or need him anymore.  
"Rikki, you don't mean that, come on" he says following me.  
"Trust me, I do" I said and I jumped into the water and started to swim to mako. I needed to clear my head, breaking up with Zane was one of the best things I've done in my life but alternatively the worst thing as well. It was like breaking free to do what I wanted in my life but letting go of someone massive.  
I told myself he would go away, he would give up on me and go to Sophie because he didn't love me anymore. How wrong could I have been?  
I thought everything would blow over and he would admit he lied to me and actually loved Sophie but he didn't.  
Even I couldn't see it coming, Zane Bennett is being loyal to me. I don't get it, it's like this is what I've been wanting, for him to be loyal but then when it's right there in front of me I refuse to take it.  
Maybe it's because we were falling apart anyway ever since Rikki's cafe started. He blew a load of money, it got to his head, his dad pressured him and he wanted to keep me.  
It's like us was put on a sideline, just as an optional thing if we had time, now that I think about it we didn't love each other for the last 6 months, we just worked together.  
I knew how much we both wanted to just slip back into old habits, being alone, ignorant but we also craved each others loving just as much. That was the only thing keeping us together, keeping me sane.  
Then the kiss. Sophie kissed Zane, Zane kissed Sophie and everything broke. That's when the fog disappeared and what wasn't clear before became clear, we were broken.  
It still surprised me, the amount of persistence Zane still had, the courage he still had to come up to me and tell me it wasn't his fault like he thought he could find some loose strings he could tie us back together with. Like he could find something we could relate to and become united again.  
But this time he had finished it, finished us.  
I thought, until there was nothing left to think about. I swam until I couldn't find the energy to swim anymore and eventually I plucked up the courage to go back into the cafe to at least find Cleo and Bella.  
I dried of and entered. The last few people where leaving now as it was closing time. I could tell Cleo and Bella had already left and Zane stood with red puffy eyes. Had he been crying?  
"Zane?" I asked quietly  
"Rikki!" He shouted and ran to hug me. "It's the middle of the night, you could have got killed!"  
"I still haven't forgiven you" I say  
"What?" He says  
"there's nothing left of us to make up for the wounds we have caused" I said to him  
"I'm sorry Rikki" he said wiping his face again, to stop any more tears to fall. I too was trying to hold back the water works.  
"I'm closing the cafe" he said  
"I can see that" I say  
"No, I mean for good. No more cafe, no more money or pressure" he said  
I look up at him and he hugs me again.  
"I don't want to let you go" he says  
"You won't have to" I say  
"What?" He asks  
"I said you won't have to. I don't want the cafe or the money or Sophie. All I want is you, from last year before things got complicated and everything. I want the you who didn't care about money or anything. You said it yourself, you don't care how rich I am or where I live, you love me, right?" I say  
"Right" he says  
"So let's leave this place and be the teenagers we used to be. I love you for who you are and not how much money you have. Promise me you won't be a jerk and I'll consider going out with you again" I say  
"I won't be a jerk. I promise" he says


	2. Chapter 2

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc.

Please help stop SOPA.

This means NO MORE FANFICTION!

To stop this they need 100,000 petitions signed before 19th March 2014, they have got over 65,000 so far and they need YOU to join.

Here is the link: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr PLEASE DO IT FOR FANFICTION!


End file.
